Musical Kingdom
by wearegliding5683
Summary: What if musical spirits existed. Those that are attempting to be musicians in their world. And what if they come to the human's world to find a partner? How would the competition change if all of the members were partnered with music spirits?


A long while ago, I started a cross over fan fiction between La Corda D'oro and Shugo Chara. I considered going back to this story, but it has been such a long time. I have changed as a writer, and the story didn't get all too far in. I was considering starting it once again, but as I was plotting it out, I was attempting to think of a way to make it better than the first one. That's when I thought that it might be more interesting to go the route of Yumeiro Patissiere cross over than a Shugo Chara cross over. I hope that you will enjoy this one, even though it's a bit different than the last one.

Full Summary: What if Lili weren't the only fairy living in Seiso Academy? If he were only the prince of the Musical Kingdom, sent by his mother to bring music to all students at the school. However, there are plenty more spirits sent to the human world to train alongside their human partners to reach their goals. After Lili meets Kahoko Hino and entrusts her with a magical violin, is it possible for a spirit to find warmth in Kahoko Hino's playing? How will the spirits affect the outcome of the competition? Not to mention, what will happen when Len Tsukimori's cousin shows up in the mix, throwing everything off balance.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro or Yumeiro Patissiere. All rights go to Yuki Kure, Koei, Natsumi Matsumoto. This is completely fan based.

"_Kahoko Hino, I will entrust this violin with you!" The fairy boy exclaimed, leaving the violin in her possession. With that, he disappeared before she had a say in the matter._

Kahoko Hino sat on the roof of the Seiso's music school. She couldn't believe her eyes. After all that had happened throughout the day, she told herself that it had to be a dream. That there was no possible way that she had seen a fairy. However, the violin sat in her hands. When she first lifted it to her chin, her body made the movement, without a second thought on her part. It couldn't be possible; an instrument of that sort did not exist. It couldn't possibly be magical; after all, everyone knew that magic existed solely in fiction.

Staring down to the case, her mind went back to the boy with blue hair. After meeting him only the day before, she couldn't believe his rude attitude. Although, she could not deny that his music took her to another world. Her friends would drag her out to parties where they listened to music, but it was never classical songs. She had never heard a violin being played in such a light manner. The high notes twinkled with the sound of the stars and the deep notes bellowed wrapped in warmth.

Reaching down to the red case, she flipped the latch and unzipped the instrument. Lifting it in her hands, she began to move it towards her chin, somehow her body position moved into the perfect position. She didn't trust herself, after performing such a horrid note in front of the music school students. They would never take her seriously after that mistake. However, with the thought of the song on her mind, she closed her eyes and allowed her hand to move. As a note, pure as the first winter snow, rang out from the instrument, her eyes widened. Was it possible that she created that sound? But she had never played an instrument before. She didn't understand the basics to instruments, but she was positive that the sound had come from her. Closing her eyes once more, she allowed the instrument to take control, her hands and arms moving in a gentle flow. The sound produced echoed warmly around her.

When the song ended, she opened her eyes. Now, she knew that it had to be a dream. It wasn't possible for her to create the sound that she had just heard. Staring down to the instrument, she wondered if it was possible. If she would be able to compete with all of the music school students, or if she would simply be a sad excuse for last place.

"Your name is Kahoko Hino, right?" A voice came from behind her.

Turning around, she expected to find a music school student. She was on their roof after all. However, instead, she found a being floating in the air before her. "Oh no, there's not more of you are there? I can't even handle dealing with one of you." She moped, wishing that she would actually wake up from the horror of the nightmare.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the voice sprang out of the small being.

Kahoko stepped closer to get a better look at exactly what was talking to her. The being was tiny, even smaller than Lili that she had met earlier. This one was a girl; her hair was baby blue, and reached down her back. Her eyes gleamed against the sun, the gray color showing through. She wore a sea foam green dress that went down to her knees. Her feet were covered with white shoes and knee high socks.

"What are you?" Kahoko questioned, her head tilted to the side, it seemed as though these things were oddly attracted to her.

"I'm a musical spirit. I come from the Musical Kingdom," the being stated.

"Musical spirit? Musical Kingdom?" Kahoko felt as though she might be getting a fever. She had never heard of a kingdom based on music, or about small beings that she could communicate with.

"My name is Harper, my main instrument is the harp. My goal is to become a musician in the royal orchestra. When we spirits grow up, we are sent to the human world to work with humans and hone our skills!" The spirit exclaimed, excitement read all over her face.

"Harper?" Kahoko questioned, "But what are you doing here? Why are you talking to me?"

"When we come to the human world we have to choose someone to partner with. We are allowed to pick our partner. I have been in the human world for three months and have not found the right person to partner with until just now!" A smile stretched across Harper's face.

"Just now? Wait, do you mean me?" Kahoko asked, pointing to herself. Even if the being before her was real, it wasn't possible that they would want to partner with her. "But, I don't know how to play an instrument. I've never played one in my life before."

"You just played that violin. It was the reason I decided on you." Harper pointed out.

"But this isn't my instrument, it was given to me by Lili." Kahoko explained, putting the violin back into its case. "I'm not going to keep it, I was just playing it, to try it out."

"Prince Lili gave it to you? Then you have to accept me as your partner! If Prince Lili saw something in you, then you must be special!" Harper seemed to have already decided the matter, and had a notebook out taking notes down on it. "Now, I'm hungry, so we should go find something to eat."

Harper looked up from her notes to find Kahoko walking away from her. "Wait where are you going?" She asked, following her partner. "You can't just leave me here, we are partners now."

"It's not real, it can't be real. Just keep walking, if you keep walking then it will just go away." She reached the door down from the roof of the building. She opened the door and attempted to shut it before the spirit was able to follow behind her.

"Are you trying to smash me in the door? I'm not going to go away, so you might as well just get used to me being around. I'm going to be your partner whether you like it or not. We're going to be great partners!" Harper stated, rather sure of herself.

"Don't I get a say in the matter? What if I don't want to be your partner?" Kahoko hollered out.

A girl in her school uniform glanced up to look at Kahoko. She looked worried about the general education student talking to herself.

"Oh, I am sorry, I was just talking to myself." She tried to laugh off her odd behavior.

The girl turned away from her, but didn't seem convinced that Kahoko was telling the truth. It seemed as though Kahoko was giving bad impressions to all of the students in the music school. They were already bothered that she was in the competition, and now they would think that she was a freak.

"Don't worry Kahoko, they can't see me, unless they have a spirit themselves." Harper said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Now please, leave me alone, I don't want to be bothered by you. I'm not even going to be competing, I'm going to give this violin back to Lili, and it's all going to be over." Kahoko stated, walking towards the practice rooms that she had run into Lili before when he gave her the instruments.

"You're not going to be able to find him there. He had to go back to the Musical Kingdom. He is the prince after all; he can only be away for short amounts of time." Harper said, though Kahoko didn't want to believe the spirit.

"Well that doesn't matter, I'll be returning the instrument to him tomorrow. I'm not going to keep it. So you can leave now, as you can see I have no intentions on going into music."

"If you aren't going to get rid of the violin until tomorrow, then I guess it's not a big deal if I stay with you until you give Lili the violin back tomorrow?" Harper was being persistent enough that Kahoko was giving up on her side of the fight. She was tired from all that had happened that day, and didn't want to fight with anyone, or anything, any longer.

"Fine, if you want to stay with me, then that's fine, but don't get used to it. I am going to give this back tomorrow." She reinstated.

She left Seiso's campus, and started towards her house. She didn't want to admit it to Harper, but she was feeling rather hungry herself. She wondered what her mother was making for dinner.

"So, Kahoko, are we going to be eating soon?" Harper interrupted her thoughts, her stomach grumbling.

Looking at the being, she hesitated and turned a corner. Stepping into a corner store, she found a warm pork bun and picked it up. Taking it to the register, and paid with the small amount of allowance that she was given every week. She got her change and picked up the wrapped bun. She left the building, and broke off a small piece of the bun. Passing it to Harper, she watched as the spirit began to eat the snack.

"You said you are trying to become a musician in the royal orchestra? What is that like?" Kahoko asked.

Harper's eyes widened, as she began to describe her home. "It's wonderful, the orchestra performs at all of the balls and important holiday celebrations. They only accept the best of the best students into the orchestra. So we have to practice hard if we want to be considered for the orchestra. We have all been practicing playing since we were children. My mother bought me my first harp when I was just a baby. Even though I wasn't able to play yet, she wanted me to get used to seeing it." Harper was absorbed in her explanation; she hadn't noticed Kahoko's giggling.

"Hey, why are you laughing at me? The royal orchestra is a very serious matter to us spirits." Her face puffed up with anger.

"I'm not laughing at the orchestra or even that you are taking it seriously. I just think it's cute that you are so passionate. I think it's great that you have a goal in your life. I haven't even thought about what I want to do after I graduate from high school. It's good to have a goal planned in life." Kahoko confirmed.

By that point, they had reached the Hino household. Opening the door, she called out to her mother. "I am home!" Taking a deep breath, she could smell the stir-fry that her mother was cooking in the kitchen.

Perhaps she should have instantly shot down the idea of using the instrument to compete in the concours. She couldn't believe that Harper had such a goal in her life. Her plans for managing to graduate high school sounded rather pathetic compared.

"Kahoko, wash your hands, dinner is going to be ready in ten minutes." Her mother called from the kitchen. 

"Yes mother," she responded, taking her violin up to her bedroom. Placing the case on the floor, she stared down to the instrument; maybe it wasn't such a terrible thing.


End file.
